1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video recording and reproducing apparatus, system and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus, system and method for detecting and processing a video-ID signal, and then recording and restoring the video-ID signal together with a video signal.
This application is based upon Korean Patent Application No. 00-38836, which was filed on Jul. 7, 2000, and is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a time-lapse video recording system used for prolonged monitoring, such as monitoring cameras, does not record entire frames in real time among video signals transmitted from an external photographing apparatus, but records one frame at a regular interval, replaying and stopping repeatedly.
An ordinary time-lapse video recording system shown in FIG. 1 comprises a camera 110, a switching portion 130, a monitor 120, and a VCR 140. The switching portion 130 synchronizes each frame of frames input from a plurality of external cameras 110 to be identical, and selectively outputs a video signal reproduced from the VCR 140 to the corresponding monitor 120. Also, the switching portion 130 adds a video-ID signal at a specific signal interval of a synchronous signal, and detects a video-ID signal previously inserted into a video signal reproduced from the VCR 140. The inserted video-ID signal includes various information such as a camera-ID, a frame-ID and time information.
These ordinary time-lapse video recording reproducing systems provide switching portions 130 that have manufacturer-dependent video-ID signal insertion positions. After evaluating the switching portion 130 and ascertaining its corresponding insertion position, a video-ID signal is inserted at a specific signal interval, which does not overlap the corresponding position. It is almost impossible, however, to evaluate every switching portion. If the switching portion is of a specific manufacturer, incorrect operation can occur because of overlapping of insertion positions of a video-ID signal. There is also a lack of system compatibility.